Impending Mania
by BonitaChic
Summary: Post Eclipse. Bella and Edward try to one-up each other with romantic surprises. Who will win the upper hand? Series of one shots, all fluff.
1. Day Dream

Normal

"_All right, Edward. She's ready for you" _Alice's thoughts trilled at me. I silently dashed into Alice's bathroom. There sat my beautiful bride-to-be and I couldn't help but stand there and take a moment to appreciate her delicate form. She was covered in a fluffy, white bathrobe, the lines of her graceful neck exposed and elongated as she leaned back over the hairdresser-style sink. Her mahogany hair was fanned out behind her into the basin. I took a deep breath to steady myself as my gazed lifted from her freshly painted toenails up to her luscious lips which were currently set into an adorably annoyed pout, to her eyes which were covered with a beauty mask with some kind of greenish gel substance. I smiled wickedly to myself knowing her blindness was an essential part of the plan.

"Alice! I still don't understand why I have to go through all this. It's not like we're going to prom again or anything." She huffed. "Right? Alice?... Hello?" she questioned her voice on the edge of a panic.

"_Have fun!" _Alice's laughed in my head as I heard her skipping off to go meet Jasper. Bella started to raise her hand to remove the eye mask so I interrupted my admiring and quickly walked over to her prone form leaning backwards in the salon chair and turned on the water in the sink.

"Oh there you are. I thought you left. So are you going to tell me what the special occasion is? I've been very patient with this whole 'Guinea Pig Barbie' thing, Alice." I didn't respond as I simply ran my fingers lightly through her hair to work out any tangles. " Mmmm that feels nice. I guess this isn't so bad. Playing with my hair always feels so nice." I breathed a silent sigh of relief that she was going to go along with this. I knew as soon as she found out it was me, not Alice, she would be embarrassed at the attention and wouldn't let me finish what I had planned. I had been day dreaming about this for days now, thinking about the feel of her silky hair between my fingers and her intoxicating aroma, the graceful lines of her neck arched and exposed as she leaned her head back. Alice had finally gotten so sick of seeing it play out in her head every time I decided to act on it and then disappearing as I changed my mind, that she convinced me Bella would enjoy it as much as I, and volunteered to help me. I'd come this far and I certainly didn't want it to end yet.

I tested the temperature of the water to get it just right. I wet her hair with the warm water and had to stifle a small groan at the intoxicating perfume of Bella's hair intensified a hundred fold with the water. I smiled to myself as I noticed Bella's strawberry shampoo perched on the sink ledge. _Thank you, Alice_. I squeezed out some of her strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand and lathered it into her hair. As gently as I was capable of, I started to massage her scalp with my fingertips. As the strawberry smell combined with her own natural florally-freesia scent I couldn't help myself and I leaned in closer and inhaled silently. Such torturous delight. Heaven and Hell. I loved every second of it.

Bella shifted her tiny body a little bit as she softly moaned at the touch of my fingers against her scalp. She let out a tiny embarrassed giggle at the sound she made and a beautiful flush began to creep up her neck. "Sorry. That feels really good, Alice." I watched as the blush made its way from the v of her robe to the hollow at her throat and up to her cheeks. She bit her lower lip, no doubt to keep her noises in check. It was almost my complete undoing. This was so much better than I had ever imagined in all my day dreaming. I continued to massage her scalp and then rinsed out the soap from her hair. I guided her back up to a sitting position and wrapped a towel around her wet hair, making sure the mask was still in place over her eyes. Trailing my fingers from her head down to the nape of her neck, I continued my path down the back of her neck massaging and rubbing gentle circles. I could feel the tension in her muscles relaxing under my fingertips. It was so hard not to follow my fingers' path with kisses along her soft, tender skin, but I refrained. I didn't want her to know it was me yet. I can't believe I was getting away with this with Bella none the wiser.

My fingers continued on to the tops of her shoulders pushing the robe just slightly further off her shoulders and out of the way and exposing a little bit more of her beautiful, creamy skin. I couldn't resist it any longer. I began to plant soft, light kisses along the side of her neck and down to her shoulders. She arched her neck into my kisses. "Mmmm" she moaned again. "Alice, that feels _so_ good." I froze and lost coherent thought. Did she …? just… moan _Alice's_ name? My frozen state of shock was interrupted by her laughter. "You should see …" she gasped between chuckles, "the look on your face!"

I growled playfully and kissed her now uncovered eyes and then her lips enjoying the sound of her accelerating heartbeat as she continued chuckle. Apparently she hadn't been fooled as long as I thought. "When did you realize it was me?" She just looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and smirked. I continued to kiss her senseless. Even if my siblings teased me about being fooled by Bella, which they undoubtedly would, thanks to Alice, it was worth it. Every glorious second.


	2. Devious

Normal

Bella POV

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett's booming voice answered after not even one full ring. Just hearing his voice, I could picture his smiling face and I felt the corners of my own mouth tugging up, replacing my previous nervousness.

"Hey, Emmett. I need a favor."

"Sure kid, what's going on? And not that I'm complaining, but why are you calling me and not Edward?"

"Well, I was thinking, um, you might be able to help me?" My nervousness returned and it came out more like a question that a statement. I took a deep breath in preparation of speeding through my plan. I had to get it out there before I changed my mind and I knew he'd help me. "So, you know how Edward tried to trick me the other day with the whole, um, hair washing thing? I wanted to try and even the score and maybe surprise him with something and I need your help."

Edward POV

I'd been getting flashes in my head all day from Emmett. It was annoying. He was trying to hide something from me. Usually he didn't censor his basically straightforward thoughts. He really was willing to say whatever was on his mind. Except now. The thought he was trying to hide was a picture of something, a symbol of some kind. I kept seeing pieces of calligraphy-like letters and something else... a race track, maybe? That made no sense. I wondered why he would try to hide something random like that from me. All day long, I'd get a flash of it in my mind and then he'd mentally jump and start thinking things about Rosalie that I definitely didn't want to know. It was getting annoying. I wouldn't care except he was so clearly trying to hide it from me.

"_Wonder what he's feeling so guilty about? It's such a weird mix of guilt and fear. Must have done something really stupid this time."_ Jasper's thoughts about Emmett floated into my mind and increased my suspicions. Just as I was about to confront Emmett about whatever he was so clearly trying to hide, I heard Bella's truck pull up the drive to our house.

I ran outside, opened her car door and unbuckled her before the engine had finished choking to a stop. "Hello, beautiful" I said as I lifted her from the cab and steadied her on the ground in front of me. She looked up at me with a soft smile. I leaned in to her gently as she steadied her back against the truck door and kissed her temple, inhaling her tempting scent. I continued my kisses down to her jaw and back up to the top of her head. "Hey, you" she breathed clearly a little 'dazzled' as she called it, and I couldn't help but kiss her luscious lips once before releasing her.

"Edward, I have a surprise for you," she slightly flushed and looking at me shyly through her eyelashes. "But we have to go up to your room first, I don't want anyone watching." Now that sounded interesting. I briefly wondered if whatever she had planned was going to test my already precariously balanced self-control. I was ready to give her anything she wanted, but she stuck to my previously enforced boundaries, and really, I respected and wanted her all the more for it. I had no idea what she planned to do, alone, with me. I internally cursed my inability to read her thoughts for the millionth time as my imagination ran wild with all the things I would like to do with her. Alone. I shook those less than gentlemanly thoughts out of my head. "Whatever you wish, my love. What did you have in mind?"

She smiled up at me and pulled on our linked hands toward the house. "You'll see" she hinted. I willingly followed her into the house and up to my bedroom. Once we passed into my room, she walked us over to the middle of the floor and released my hand.

"Stay" she commanded with a serious look, backing away from me to my stereo system. She turned around briefly to push a button and a classical waltz song sang out through the room. She carefully made her way back to me speaking hesitantly with her eyes trained on the floor at our feet. "I know that you love to dance. And, well, I want to be able to dance with you at our wedding." She cleared her throat nervously. "Will you teach me?" She raised her wide, hopeful eyes up toward my face, keeping her head lowered in embarrassment, causing her to look at me through her eyelashes. Did she have any idea what that look did to me? Did she have any idea how much I would love to fulfill any request? How happy her asking had this made me?

"I would be honored," I replied formally. I took her into my arms guiding her hands and body into a dance position. My hand on her waist, hers on my shoulder our other hands raised and entwined. "First, step back with your right foot," I said as I led her to do so by guiding with my own body. "Now to the side and together, like this," I continued slowly guiding her movements with the hand on her back and the gentle guidance of my own body. After a few minutes without any stumbling she looked up from her feet and beamed at me, a new confidence shining through in her eyes. I committed that moment to my memory. Her shining eyes and accomplished smile, the soft music and her ever-present heavenly aroma. It was an absolutely perfect moment.

I lifted one of my arms and used my hand on her lower back to guide her into a gentle spin. She trilled a happy laugh as she spun slowly, her delicate arm raised above her head holding onto my hand. The moment seemed to move in slow motion as I watched her spin under and toward the wall until her back was facing me. I took the opportunity to glance down her delicate form and saw that the movement and her uplifted arm had raised the bottom hem of her shirt and I could see the skin of her lower back. I froze in place at what I saw there as she twirled back around to face me, laughing with merriment.

In a flash I moved my hands to her waist and turned her back toward me once again. I lifted the hem of her shirt slightly to reveal the symbol that had been floating in Emmett's mind all day. I could see it clearly enough now. It was the Uroboros, a snake biting it's own tale, the sideways eight, the symbol for eternity. Overlaying it in fancy swirly script were the letters E and B. Our initials. My entire body tensed as fury engulfed me. "Emmett!" I roared directing my anger at the obviously guilty party as Bella cringed back from the volume. Emmett burst through the open door into my room. "Did you. Get. Bella **tattooed**?" I ground out through my teeth. Before I could pounce on him for disfiguring my perfect Bella, the room lit up with the flash of a camera. The subject of my protection put her hand on my arm. She was laughing in obvious hilarity.

"Edward. Calm down," she chuckled. "It's not real. See?" She lifted her shirt to show me the symbol again.

I just stared at her, until her words sank in and with them came release. I gathered her into my arms, relieved and threw Emmett one last glare as he backed out of my room laughing and pocketing the digital camera. His thoughts were focused on how he was going to use that picture to embarrass me. His parting thoughts surprised me. _"It was all her idea man. You have one devious little elf on your hands. I can't wait until she's one of us!"_

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "This was _your_ idea?"

That mischievous smirk I was coming to know very well appeared on her face. "Guess you're not the only one who can pull off a surprise, huh?" I stared at her, astonished as she continued. "I guess that's Bella: two and Edward: z_ero_."

AN: Thanks for the reviews and for adding my story to your alerts. I was seriously surprised when I had responses just a few hours after posting the first chapter. This is my first fan fiction, so I'd love to hear what you guys think. I have another chapter written for this where Edward evens up the score a little – let me know if you like them and I'll keep them coming.

I'm pretty much out of ideas after that so feel free to give me suggestions. What should Edward or Bella do to surprise the other?

Disclaimer- still not my creation. Doesn't belong to me.


	3. Illegal

Normal

_Bella_

The weather was perfect, warm but cloudy. I thought about the fact that my idea of perfect weather had changed quite drastically since I'd moved to Forks. I didn't have to think about it for too long. It's perfect weather for vampires, specifically _my_ vampire. I had just finished my shift at the Newton's store and I couldn't wait to see Edward.

I pulled my truck around to the garage and saw Edward's Volvo out in front, propped up on jacks. Sticking out from underneath the car were Edward's legs. Even sheathed in jeans, it was easy to see the outline of his slender calves and muscular thighs. I took a moment to appreciate his body without the distraction of his mesmerizing eyes. Maybe he was so distracted with what he was doing, he didn't know I was here and I could use this to my advantage. I highly doubted it would be that easy. I shut down the thunderously loud engine, cringing at the noise of it gurgling to a stop. If he didn't know I was here miles ago, he certainly did now. I hopped out of the cab as gracefully as I could manage and walked over to Edward's legs.

"Bella, I missed you" he crooned as he slid himself out from under the Volvo. In one fluid movement he rose from the ground and began walking towards me. I was stunned speechless by the sight in front of me. If Brooding Edward was beautiful and Happy Edward was breathtaking- this, this Edward should be illegal. I stood there open mouthed and speechless. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt revealing his perfectly muscled arms and light colored jeans. There were fresh grease stains on his jeans and shirt, clearly these were his 'working clothes'. His hands had some remaining motor oil on them and there were smudges of it on his right bicep and on his perfect, chiseled jaw. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I was completely frozen as I ogled my fiance. He beamed at me and opened his arms to embrace me, pausing when he caught my expression. "Oh," he paused, "I'm all greasy. Sorry" He grinned a little sheepishly as he wiped his hands on his jeans and ran a hand unconsciously through his hair.

"Hey" I managed to breathe out in response. Apparently, I was incapable of more elegant speech. I had enough presence of mind to register Rosalie sliding out from underneath the jeep as she walked by me into the house giving me a knowing smirk. I snapped my mouth closed with an audible click and a thick gulp. At least she isn't glaring at me, I thought absently as I shifted my eyes back to Edward.

I ran my eyes slowly up his grease splattered body and up to his eyes which were smoldering at me. "So" he smirked, "you like this?" he said with one eye brow raised, gesturing at himself. He was positively oozing sexiness. I managed a weak nod as he took a very deliberate step forward and closed the distance between us. He looked more glorious than any one person had a right to. I think I may have squeaked. "I'll have to remember that." He whispered into my face as he leaned down toward my lips. He pulled my face to his and gave me a firm, almost rough kiss as I focused on keeping my balance and my hands to myself. I was completely dazzled and still incapable of thought as he pulled away.

A bright flash and the sound of Rosalie and Edward's laughter pulled me out of my Edward induced trance and I sent him what I hoped was an angry glare and not more ogling. "I'm sorry, love. I just couldn't resist" he laughed. Rosalie handed him the sleek digital camera which he tucked into his back pocket. She gave me another knowing smirk and a semi-apologetic shrug as she walked back over to Emmett's jeep. He picked me up under my arms, my feet dangling and twirled me around in the air once, before setting me back down on my feet in front of him. He leaned his forehead against mine without releasing me, and gazed deeply into my eyes. "I guess that's makes it Bella: two and Edward: _one_".

**AN: I'm really all out of ideas now. Feel free to send me any suggestions or I'm afraid this may be it for a while guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to play with them.**


	4. Everbody wins

Normal

Bella's POV

I stuck my arms into the warm soapy water as I washed the dinner dishes. I sighed at the feeling of the warm water sloshing up to my elbows. I slowly scrubbed the plates in the sink, taking my time to be meticulous. I had nothing else to do for a while. Charlie had to go back to the station to cover the night shift for a sick employee and Edward was out hunting with his brothers. He wouldn't return until late tonight. Probably not until after I had fallen asleep, although I made him promise to wake me up when he got in. I continued to scrub dishes as I lost myself for quite a few minutes to thoughts of how he might wake me up tonight.

There had been some interesting changes in our relationship since our most recent trip to the meadow; the day he had offered me everything and I, shockingly, decided to wait. It caused an unexpected shift in our relationship. Given his new willingness and my hesitation, it had become my unofficial responsibility to enforce the boundaries. When he let go of the responsibility of 'protecting my virtue', as he called it, it had freed him in so many ways. He was happier, less guilty about his desires and definitely less restrained in our physical relationship. He was constantly kissing me, touching me and testing our new boundaries. It had become a kind of game for him- a let's see how flustered I can get Bella, game. A game I'm sure we both enjoyed.

As the new "warden", my boundaries were a lot less strict than his had been and we had both been enjoying the new experiences. I chuckled quietly remembering when Edward first referred to me as 'The Warden'. It had potential.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh!" I jumped in surprise and splashed myself in the process. There stood my personal angel, the love of my life, my Edward. "You're here!" I flung myself at him without thinking. Of course I managed to trip over my own feet before I could even reach the safety of his arms. I closed my eyes waiting for my expected rescue from myself.

He caught me into the embrace of his arms, laughing at my enthusiasm. His beautiful honey eyes, light from his recent trip, gazed at me in adoration and amusement. I looked down where my hands had landed on his chest, and realized I created two very wet hand prints on his shirt. "Oops." I blushed and reluctantly pulled my hands away from his rock solid pecks.

He looked down at his shirt and the perfectly shaped outline of my wet hands. His lips twitched up at one corner. "I like it," he smirked. "Besides, now we match." He quirked one perfect eyebrow at me and lowered his gaze from my eyes. I followed the direction of his stare as I looked down at my own shirt. I gasped and automatically covered myself with my arms.

I had managed to splash myself with the dishwater. My shirt was all wet. My _white_ tee shirt was completely see through and I could clearly see the outline of the lacy, white bra Alice had purchased for me. I blushed furiously and looked at Edward whose gaze had returned to my eyes and was determinedly remaining there. I turned my back to him in embarrassment, facing the sink.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as his slightly damp chest pressed into my back. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me." He purred into my ear. I didn't think it would be possible to become more embarrassed at this situation. I was sure my face was the reddest it had ever been. "Bella," he continued to whisper in my ear, "In just a few short days, I'll be seeing you in a lot less than a wet tee shirt." I nearly choked on the air I was trying to gulp down. "I can't think of anything more perfect than your body," he concluded as he placed kisses behind my ear and down my jaw line.

My insecurities resurfaced. I could think of a lot of people who would look a lot better in a wet tee shirt than me. I mumbled something incoherent and probably a bit bitter about Tanya and wet tee shirts. I didn't mean for him to hear, but apparently he understood anyway. He spun me around to face him, holding my body tight against his. I stifled a gasp as I looked into his eyes. They were smoldering and black with fire. It was the same look he gave me in the meadow when he had offered to give me everything I wanted without any qualifications first.

"You really have never seen yourself clearly at all," he chastised. "I think it's about time for you to understand that _you_ are the most beautiful," he punctuated his words with a kiss, "loving," another kiss, "_sexy_ creature I have ever laid eyes on." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Bella," he sighed, exasperated. "Perhaps words aren't enough," he mused aloud. "I love you. I will always love you. Your body is so exquisite; I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you any longer. I cannot wait to be your husband and to make you mine in every way."

To illustrate his point, he gripped my sides with his long fingers splayed over my back possessively. He slowly lifted his hands exposing a band of skin above my jeans. One hand held my shirt in place, while his other hand slid down to my newly exposed skin. He ran his fingers across my bare back and around the front across my stomach. The feel of his cool hands on my exposed skin caused shivers down my spine and I felt my abdomen clench with pleasure.

He pulled away from me slightly as he held my gaze. I whimpered at losing the contact and he gave me my favorite crooked smile. His eyes deliberately left mine and travelled slowly down my body, lingering in places. I kept my eyes locked on his face, embarrassed, but feeling the excitement course through my veins. He leaned in and his lips devoured my neck and then moved to my mouth.

I couldn't breathe; the electricity in the air was palpable. I knew if I was going to stick to being 'The Warden' and wait until after the wedding, I had to reign in the lust flying around the room. Yet I couldn't bring my body to pull away from Edward's. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of – I reached my arm behind me to the sink and splashed Edward with as much dishwater as I could.

He froze with a shocked expression on his face. Water was dripping down his face, his shirt was soaking wet, his hair darkened and drooping over his brow. He looked glorious. I froze, waiting for his reaction.

He broke the standoff with a loud roar of laughter. "I can't believe you did that!" He accused, still trying to reign in his laughter. Relieved, I laughed with him. "Now my shirt's all wet," he teasingly whined. He got a look in his eye that I was coming to recognize as trouble and I choked on my laughter as he whipped off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. I ogled his perfect musculature and lost coherent thought.

"Bella, that was very naughty of you," he teased. He stalked toward me, forcing me back against the counter. "Are you going to apologize?"

"No" I gasped. I really wasn't sorry at all. Not with the view I was currently enjoying. He was playing dirty, and it was unfair. He was completely, totally, unfairly… mind blowingly sexy.

With his body pushed against me and my back against the sink, I had nowhere to go. I closed my eyes in anticipation of whatever punishment he wanted to give me. Instead of the expected kiss, I yelped when water splashed over my body. My shirt was completely drenched in dishwater.

I looked down at my half drowned state and back to him as he smirked at me. "I guess that's _two_ for me love, I'm catching up," he teased.

I shivered from the water and the contact with his cold skin, raising goose bumps on my flesh. His eyes slipped again to my soaked shirt which was clinging to every curve and the smirk slipped right off his face.

His reaction built my confidence and firmed my resolve. I could play this game. I put on what I hoped was a sexy, come hither look. "This shirt is all wet." I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip. I reached down to the bottom hem of my shirt, crossing my arms as I lifted it slightly, exposing just an inch of my skin. His eyes locked onto my movements, waiting for whatever I was planning. "You don't want me to be all wet do you?" He audibly gulped and I realized an unintended double meaning in my words. I pulled the shirt up quickly over my head until I was standing in front of him in just my bra and jeans.

"Bella," he growled, his previous teasing tone was replaced with desire. I had him where I wanted him. Now I just had to stick to the plan. I was so tempted to just give it all up and finally get what I really wanted anyway.

"Edward." I unintentionally moaned his name in a husky voice. I had his complete attention. My confidence picked up another notch. I could do this. I channeled all my pent-up frustration into another hopefully smoldering look. I slowly sauntered toward him and he actually took a little half step backwards. I must be doing something right.

"Edward," I said again as stopped inches in front of him. He swallowed and forced his eyes up to my face. "I want you…" I deliberately paused as he leaned a fraction closer to me, "to know that…" he groaned at my teasing, "I just got to three – I win!" I yelled out as I ran out of the kitchen past him. I got maybe a three second head start before I heard a playful growl behind me and he pounced. I love it when I win.

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't as good as the others, I was out of ideas, but I really wanted to get this completed before BD comes out (Tomorrow!!). I almost made this into its own little fluffy piece, but decided to make it end the "contest". Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


End file.
